villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megatron (Generation One)
Megatron 'is the founder and leader of the Decepticons and the primary antagonist of the ''Transformers franchise as well as the original 1980 cartoon. History Generation One '''Megatron is the commander of the Decepticons, traditional enemies of the heroic Autobots and the main villain of the entire Transformers franchise - in almost all variations of the cartoon, comic books and movies Megatron is depicted as one of the Autobot's most powerful and relentless opponents. In many ways Megatron could be considered an evil-version of Optimus Prime and sees humans as weak at best and worthy of destruction at worst - unlike most Transformers he has a variety of forms instead of a default one, though he seems to favor tanks and jets in most of the media, though in his original appearances he would often transform into a Modified Walther P38. Megatron can be seen as a ruthless military leader and unlike many villains he was not originally depicted as insane or anarchic in nature - simply being overly aggressive and power-hungry but always having a reason behind his actions (even if others often couldn't understand them). Like many archenemies Megatron and Optimus Prime have an odd sense of respect for one another despite fighting each other to the death. There have been times where the two leaders have acknowledged (at least to themselves) that if it wasn't for their differences in ideology they could of been friends - a fact that saddens Optimus Prime but is actually seen to be rather amusing to Megatron. (This is in fact very similar to the relationship between Magneto and Professor Xavier.) The Transformers: The Movie Megatron is the secondary antagonist of the film. Taking several years after the cartoon, Megatron wages a full-scale, geniusly orchestrated assault on Autobot City, crippling the Autobot's ranks and killing several high ranking warriors. When Optimus Prime arrived to the battle, he gunned down almost every Decepticon singlehandedly before taking on Megatron himself. Though Optimus got the upper-hand and was readying to execute his nemesis, the Autobot Hot Shot jumped in the way when he noticed Megatron was reaching for a firearm. Megatron managed to incapacitate Hot Shot and mortally wound Optimus before the latter punched the Decepticon commander off the peak of Autobot City. Prime later died from his wounds. Soundwave recovered his fallen leader when the Decepticons began to retreat, but Starscream eventually threw Megatron's wounded body into space to rust before taking the place as the Decepticon leader. Floating in the voids of space, Megatron was summoned by the omnicidal chaos god Unicron where the former was forced to become the latter's apprentice and enforcer. In return, Unicron gave Megatron a new body and titled him as Galvatron. Beast Wars The original Megatron appears in Season 2 of Beast Wars, where it is revealed that the current Megatron was acting on his predecessor's orders. Later on, the original Megatron makes a physical appearance in Season 3, where the Predacon Megatron takes the original Megatron's spark, making the newer Megatron obtain his dragon form. However, in a deleted scene, in the series finale, the original Megatron's spark is placed back into his body. Megatron also has another form in the G1 series named Galvatron, a new body given to him by Unicron. All Hail Megatron See article: Megatron (All Hail Megatron) All Hail Megatron 'is an alternate-reality that was modeled after Generation One, published as a series of comic books. In this reality, Megatron and the Decepticons won quickly after defeating the Autobots back on Cybertron. The U.S. Military is unable to handle the situation with the Decepticons. All Autobot attempts to resist Megatron failed, leading to evil winning over justice. Megatron's Character in ''Transformers *In every Transformers variations, he is the Decepticon leader. However, in the live-action films, The Fallen is the true ruler as The Fallen is founder of Decepticons. But Megatron still has control over the Decepticons. *He is the most powerful Transformer and considered the most challenging Decepticon, except in the first Transformers series and the Unicron trilogy of Energon, Armada, and Cybertron, where Unicron is considered the most powerful Transformer. *When Megatron is revived in Transformers:Revenge of The Fallen, he is not renamed Galvatron to avoid any confusion. Another reason likely because Unicron is not involved in his revival, as in several version of Transformers series, Unicron's influence are required to made Megatron became Galvatron. *He is the arch-enemy of every Autobot, especially Optimus Prime. *His leadership of the Decepticons is often challenged in the Generation One series and the show Transformers: Animated by the traitor Starscream. In the G1 series' first TV show, Megatron trusted Starscream for the first two seasons, but in the G1 movie, he was transformed into Galvatron and destroys Starscream, but he returns as a ghost and torments Galvatron. In Transformers: Animated, Starscream was only trusted for a very short known time (although since Animated began several years, possibly even millenniums, Starscream might have been trusted for a long time). In the live-action films, although not much of Starscream's character is shown to the audience in the films, the live-action film continuity Starscream still wishes to be Decepticon leader and overthrow Megatron. *Megatron will search for a prized possession if it plays a sole purpose in a Transformers show. In the G1 series, he looks for the Matrix of Leadership, which is extremely powerful and can destroy any Transformer (also a fact of the Matrix of Leadership not important to Megatron is that it marks who the leader of the Autobot is). In the Unicron trilogy, in the show '''Cybertron, he looks for the four Cybertronian keys so that he and the Decepticons will conquer the universe. In the live-action movies and the Animated TV show (which aired on Cartoon Network), he looks for the All Spark, in both shows, the All Spark is a cube that both has information of Cybertronian history and one piece of the All Spark will bring a dead Transformer back to life. *Megatron has tiny glass platings over his eyes *In Generations 1, Megatron's primary alt mode is a pistol gun. In many later & modern versions, his alt mode has been turned into a tank or a Cybertronian jet or even a triple changer. This method also happened to his loyal follower Soundwave, who in modern versions either transforms into a jet or a van & Shockwave, who also like Megatron, transforms into a tank or oftentimes as jet or helicopter. *A lot of Megatron's goals resemble Adolf Hitler's goals. Both are supremacists believing that only the race they control is the only superior race, order massive massacres of several people, attempt to steal energy or natural resources, and battle against their own species. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Giant Robots Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gunmen Category:Warmonger Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brother of hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Bombers Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Honorable Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Terrorists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Robots Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Usurper Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Sequel Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Murderer Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Crackers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Laser-Users Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Extremists Category:One-Man Army Category:Secondary Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hatemongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Warlords Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Fearmongers Category:Virtuously Vile Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes